


Surviving The ARK

by Silver_KnightShade, Yuffie_Myrioku



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Silvy's going to kill me, The hell is going on?, ark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: Stranded, naked cold and alone. Working the way up from nothing while creating bonds. But not everyone or everything can be trusted in a strange land where nearly everything is bigger than a person and it's trying to eat you. What truly is the ARK?





	1. A New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is a long time project that I finally got my brain to work for. Hope you enjoy it and let me know of any mistakes.

I'm running through the forest towards the shore of the beach, armed with just a sharpened stick. I can hear a pair of running feet behind me that subtly became two then three. I hear their shrill calls as they snap at me. Finally I break through the tree line and hit the beach.with them still chasing me. I soon see the gully I dug out underneath a boulder and dove into it. The 'shelter' was only big enough for a human, but that's not stopping the trio of Utah raptors. One's able to get it's snout in but can't open it's jaws. I kick and poke it with my makeshift spear. It then starts digging at the hole, pausing here and there to snap at the other two trying to muscle in. Within moments, the raptor is able to fit it's entire head in, barely missing me as I fight even harder, sticking the pointy stick into it's muzzle. It's inching closer before they suddenly stop. The trio lift their heads then turn and run off as if being called away. It takes a moment for my breathing to settle and my heart to calm. Once a few more minutes pass, I sigh in relief and carefully peek out of the hole. When I see no sign of the raptors, I crawl out of the hiding spot and hurry off in fear of them returning. 

I follow the beach a little ways until I find a small hut made of thatch. It was my very first shelter. I had made it to where I first woke up on this strange land, scared and confused. I was naked and cold. The sounds of waves and animals calming but terrifying at once. That time seems so long ago yet not that long at all. How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Years? I'm still not sure if any of this is real. All the times I've "Died" just to wake up somewhere else as if I'm re-spawning. I don't remember much of my life before this place other than I was a gamer and I loved animals. So much so, I wished to be a paleontologist when I was a child. I was surprised yet thrilled to see species long thought to be extinct. Although some looks nothing like they were illustrated. Nothing that's been happening makes any sense. Sighing, I walk to the shack and gently pushed the door open. How was it still standing? This area has been known for raiders and large animals. Going inside, I found the building empty. Just how I left it. I drop the makeshift satchel and go back outside. Just to the side of the door, I kick the dirt from the remains of the camp fire. Bits of spoiled meat lay among the ash. I winkled up my nose at the smell. Seems like someone had used it after I left. I look around. There's no sight of anyone or anything other than a pair Parasaurolophus and the few dodos. I could see a small herd of Triceratops along the tree line. 

"At least I will have some warning should something shows up," I say to myself as I start gathering tinder for the fire. It doesn't take me long to get the camp fire going. The flames burning away the rotten meat filled the air with a stomach churning scent. I enter the hut once again to retrieve my spear before heading out to hunt, giving the air time to carry the smell away. 

The Parasaurolophus eyed me warily as I walk by. I try to make myself look as least threatening as possible. I need them around as warning. They were like zebras, taking off at any sign of danger with a bellow. They soon return to grazing the ferns as I continue on my way. I soon approach one of the dodos. I count five in total, but this one was on it's own, although still within eye shot of the rest. The small bird show no fear of me as I raise my spear. 

"I'm sorry," I say as I make the quick killing strike to the back of it's skull. I turn my eyes as I fight back tears. To this day, after so many hunting trips, I still cry for my victims. But, I remember what my dad used to tell me. Humans are still animals, thus still on the food chain. The word 'Humane' only exist to make people feel better about killing.He taught me to honor my prey by making it's death quick and not to waste it. Kill to eat and survive. Not kill for fun. Funny how things turned out. I felt so useless, a burden to everyone and I was only useful and helpful in games. Now, I'm surviving, living. I feel one with nature despite all of my "Deaths" I'm learning. I'm still confused as to what's going on, but I'm trying to solve this mystery. I even had a tribe. I know not what happened to them or if I will ever find them again.  
Reaching down, I gently free my spear and pick up the bird. "I thank you and your death won't be for nothing." 

Back at camp, I prepare the dodo. The whalers said dodos were nasty birds to eat. Tough, oily. Most had to be eaten raw. I've even found notes on this island to confirm. But the people - others like me who just woke up - told me secrets on how to make the bird's meat tender and tasty. The best way is soaking it in Citronal juice before roasting with Rockarrots and Savoroots with a side of Longrass. Seeing how they resemble lemons, carrots, potatoes and corn, it's pretty much making a lemon roast. The acid in citronal is said to break down the oils and tissue to help the dodo cook better. The longer it soaks, the tender it is and the citrus flavor makes it taste like lemon pepper chicken. In my opinion, it doesn't taste like chicken, but it is close. The other option is make a stuffing/glaze using the berries, including stimberries. The mixture of Azure, Tinto, Amar and Mejo makes the meat sweet while the stim draws the oils. I've used this method before I knew how to grow the more advance crops. I even made my own recipe using the berries most commonly used as a sleeping aid. Narcoberries add more juice. Using a stimberry that is known to wake up the biggest of creature but also used as a drying agent counters the sleeping effects of two Narcoberries when cooking. 

I set the pot cut out of stone that I had been carrying in my satchel on the fire after filling it with some spring water I had in a waterskin and let it boil and simmer the berries as I skin and prepare the bird. I set the hide, feathers and all aside, propped up to dry out. Once the dodo is cleaned out, I get to work deboning it, glancing at the pot now and then. As soon as the berries become like a paste, I add the meat. It's a long and slow process and night falls by the time I can finally eat The large chunks of meat had adsorbed the paste, turning it dark and purplish. It's not the best looking nor tasting but it's more than what the whalers had when these birds were hunted to extinction. 

Taking the pot off the fire, I lay the skin closer to the flames, using the left over white berries to help dry it out in a odd tanning method. While doing so, I hear a chirping noise just beyond the flickering light. I quickly reach for my weapon as footsteps draw closer. I soon heard hissing as a Dilophosaurus came to view, it's frill flared. I poise myself, prepared to get blinded by it's venom, but it never shot. The small dinosaur lowers it's frill and sways back and forth, sniffing the air. I shout at it and it scurries away, only to return a few moments later as I begin eating. 

"Persistent, aren't you?" I ask it as it tilts it's head. Sighing, I toss a piece of my meal to it. The Dilophosaurus hops back and hiss at me before smelling the food. Looking at me once more, it snatches the meat and swallows it, then dares get closer. I toss another piece and it eats it. Still, it draws closer, cocking it's head side to side as if begging for more. This time, I hold out my hand with bits of food and it takes it from me. "I can't believe I'm sharing with a dino that has eaten me so many times." The dilo looks at me as if it understands. I then reach out to pet it. It smells my hand and nudges it with it's snout, allowing me to pet it. It soon moves next to me and curls up like a dog, pressing against me. "The hell?" I say, looking at it as it sleeps "Crazy thing.. Must be a young one." I finish eating and lean back. I gently stroke the quills of the dilophosaur's back and smile softly. For some reason, I felt safe. Somewhat like I did with my tribe before we were attacked and raided. I just hope everyone were okay and safe. I don't know where they 'respawned' or if they even did. I hope we can find each other again.  
Thinking on such thing, I feel sleep claiming me as my eyes grow heavy then closing. The glow of the red obelisk in the far distance being the last thing I see.


	2. In The Beginning

I hear the calming sound of waves crashing onto shore, what sounds like sea gulls cawing and the sound of wind blowing. The scent of salt lays thick in the air. I know well what all of that meant. I slowly open my eyes.. My sight is blurry as my head pounds. I can only see colors and wobbled shapes. Groaning, I struggle to put my hands beneath me. My fingers sink into the warm sand as every muscle in my entire body ache until finally, I'm able the plant my feet. I stagger to stand, the warped images clearing. But my head still feels like I've been bludgeoned by a spiked bat.

My vision clears and I place my hand to my head in an attempt to ease the pain and steady myself. The sight before me shocks and awes me. Pteranodons soar over the palm trees and water, scooping up Coelacanths as well as other fish in their 'beaks', Parasaurolophus roamed in small herds, tiny flocks of Dodos walking among them. The mammal-like reptiles Moschops and Lystrosaurs are also thrown into the mix, grazing on the palm trees and ferns. A few of the flying reptiles walk on the sandy shore or perch on the large rocks that litters the area.

They don't seem hostel or skittish as one approaches me. I gingerly reach my hand out and touch it. It's real. How could this be? All of these animals were of different eras. The Moschops are dated to be 265 million years during the mid-Permian. The Lystros were 250 mil during the late Permian to early Triassic. Parasaur? Late Cretaceous at 76 mil and the Pteranodon dated 86 million years. I still don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but it feels real. At the sight of all of these wonderful creatures makes me think of everything I studied and I'm surprised I can remember the dates.

The pterosaur rears up after a few moments then takes flight as a Carnotaurus barrels from the tree line just up the hill. The predator's charge made everything scatter. My eyes widens as I begin running with the make-shift herd, the Carno quickly gaining. There's no way I can out run this and if prehistoric predators thought like modern, it'll go for the easiest prey. It doesn't even pay mind to the birds and the smaller creatures, passing them or stomping on them. I can't keep up with the "duck bills" and I know there's no way in hell I can even think to out run it. My thoughts were instantly interrupted as I feel warm breath come from above as I see the inside of it's mouth and feel powerful jaws with sharp teeth crushing me in a heartbeat.

All goes black. I can still hear the Carnotaurus's heavy steps but it is muffled by another familiar gurgling sound of water along with a blood chilling scream that seems a mix of human and animal. Before I can ponder rather I'm dead or not, the soothing sounds of gulls and waves floods my ears as my eyes slowly open. I'm back on the beach, but the tree line and surrounding aren't the same. The trees were closer to the shore and denser. 

"Am I still alive? How?" I ask myself, looking down while feeling my body for blood or puncture marks from the Carno's teeth. There are none. Not even scars. "What's going on? Is this real or am I in Hell?" I then catch sight of a strange, diamond-shaped object implanted into my left wrist. "The hell?"

I suddenly hear rustling from the trees as a pack of wolves of five appears, drawing my attention. One of them has a rider. A man wearing a wolf's head and pelt. Seeing him makes me think of a Native American Hunter - At least what I've seen depicted. He stares down at me as his mount pads over to me, circling me. I stand there, scared, With his look, I realize I'm nude. My face flushes as I quickly wrap my arms over my chest and lap in futile attempt to cover up. His mount howls and a large bird soars from the forest to land beside him in a matter of a few moments. Upon landing, 'Large' was an understatement. It's wings spread wide enough to fit three people underneath one wing. My eyes widens in awe.

"Is that.. An Argentavis? The largest bird discovered?" I ask as the condor's rider climbs down. Another man. This one is in a hand made ghillie suit and smiling.  
"Yep," he says while slipping a make-shift backpack from his shoulders. He rummages in it for a few seconds then passes it to me. I cautiously take it. He then reaches to his belt, before holding out a metal pick and a metal axe. "You should find this useful."

"Thank you," I say while taking the offered tools. I hold everything close to me in modesty as the man remounts the Argentavis. With final wishes of luck, the men departs back into the forest with their pack.

 

~~|~~

 

Days quickly turns to weeks and I'm slowly learning the ways of survival all thanks to the pangs of hunger and thirst or the piercing of several predators' teeth. I've lost count to how many times I had lost the tools the men on a great bird and dire wolf. Thankfully, despite my lousy sense of direction, I always found my pack. My luck soon runs out..

I had allied up with a small tribe who offered me to join them, but I wanted to learn how to do it myself. They taught me a lot as we helped each other. One man particular that went by the name of Lucas seemed younger than he was - Although, it is hard to tell since he always wears a mask and hood - kept bringing me dilos and was the one to help me turn my raft into a proper house boat made out of stone. A farcry from the small thatch hut I made shortly after my encounter with the men on an argy and wolf.

Upon my return from sailing to the Snowlands with Fang and Frill, two of the 8 Dilophosaurs the young man gave me for some pelt Lucas has asked for, I see the two story base - big enough to house a pair of triceratops, a small pack of Utahraptors and the other 6 members of my pack - laying in ruin. A larger tribe had attacked, leaving nothing but death and destruction. 

My eyes widens at the sight as my sailing companions chirp and hiss, fanning their frills in alarm as the raft approaches the shore. Once beached, I quickly hurry over to the ruins with my dilos running at my side, climbing the rubble and debris.

"Big daddy! Lucas! Black Hulk!" I call their names, but no one answers. 

Tears wells up in my eyes as I see the bodies of the animals I helped tame and raise along side the bodies of the tribe members. Frill and Fang both share my pain as the call out in shrill cries for their younger pack mates that lay motionless. Some of the corpses are riddled with bullets, arrows and makeshift spears while others bare burns from rocket launcher impact upon the walls. A few even have arrows and spears lodged in their eyes or large chucks missing as if bitten by something larger than a rex. 

I struggle to breath at the sight. I want to scream and throw up all at once and it's taking everything I have not to. I then hear a faint groan following a whispering of my name.

"Lucas?" I call out in a questioning tone, searching for him. Moving broken stones and wood, I find the young man, half buried and still wearing his mask. "Lucas! What happened?" I ask, trying to free him.

His voice is barely above a whisper, his breathing shallow and gurgling as he explains. "Three clans... MGX were first.. Than us.. No one's respawning."

"Wha-?" I look down at him is shock and horror. "What do you mean we're not respawning? We always wake up."

He slowly shook his head. "If they are.. They're not coming back here.." His gaze turns towards the bay doors at the far side of the base that remains standing before his entire body goes limp.

"Lucas?" I gently shake him. "Lucas, please! Lucas!" I place my ear to his chest. There's nothing. No heartbeat or breathing. My body starts trembling as I break down, silently vowing to find him and his tribe again if they woke up elsewhere.

A nudge from Fang makes me lift my head up to find Frill cooing and tilting his head at the damaged bay doors, behind the corpse of the trike. I slowly stand and walk over to the area to check it out. A Lystrosaur huddles against the stone wall, hidden away from sight. The only survivor of the onslaught.

"Kubone?" I ask breathlessly. The little mammal-like reptile looks at me as if recognizing my voice or knowing her own name. I smile as tears well up in my eyes. In a hurry, I climb over the trike and scoop up the tiny creature. "You're alive!"  
In my arms, I feel Kubone nestle her face in my hair all the while making a grunting noise.

I soon make my way back to my boat house, the Dilo pair close behind, while I carry the Lystro like a child. Once inside, I place her down by the cooking fire. I light the still warm embers to keep her warm and walk over to the table where the mortar and pestles rest. Taking the water skin from my belt, I clean out the residue of the narcotics and spark powder before filling one of the bowls with water and the other with berries I had stored in the preserving bin. I set both on the floor and Kubone happily accepts, nearly spilling the dishes in hunger and thirst.

After moments of watching, I pat her head and stands up.  
"You two stay here," I tell Fang and Frill as I gather my tools and return to base to scavenge all I can before setting sail once again, in hopes of never returning to this island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally have the second chapter done. Hope you all enjoy it


End file.
